The present invention relates to deterrent systems used to inhibit unauthorized intrusions into protected areas. The invention has particular applicability to applications where it is desirable to protect a landscaped area from disturbance from animal intruders.
The interested area of invention pertains and relates to those specific apparatus""s that deter the admittance of an un-authorized being of any form in a given designated perimeter. More specifically; the intrusion or trespassing of a private area.
A large area of the current population exhibit a need to protect their private dwellings from damage by animals and vandals. More particularly, the population exhibits a need to protect yards and expensive landscaping. Often the landscaping has a specified appearance that not only protects against the costly effects of natural erosion to soils, but also maintains and improves the marketability of the effected area. The intrusion by un-authorized beings can severely damage the appearance and structure of an individuals landscaping.
The only way to protect landscaping from such damage at present is to remain in the parameter of the affected area to provide protection, simply wait for damage to occur to the area, or use sensors that incorporate the use of some type of sprinkler controlling device. The first protection is timing. In today""s society, the feasibility of remaining at a dwelling for the purpose of landscape protection simply does not exist. The second method of after the fact correction has already allowed costly and unsightly damage to occur. Lastly, the third method of landscape protection can be costly to the consumer.
The design of the current invention allows for individuals to maintain a protection of landscaping on a constant non-stop time frame with the use of a water producing apparatus that meets the required specifications, even when the dwelling is not being inhabited.
The design of the current invention is such to allow compatibility with any water irrigation device that incorporates the concept of sprinkling water in a specified area at a specified voltage of operation. The design of the current invention does not require the use of a sprinkler controlling apparatus or the use of a 110 volt power supply. The design of the current invention includes a perimeter violation sensing apparatus that is installed at strategic locations throughout the desired area at a standard level of elevation with respect to the ground. When the protected area has been violated, the sensor activates the electronic circuitry of the system which in turn will activate the water producing irrigation system of the protected area. Once the intruder notices the application of water upon itself, it will promptly exit the protected area and cause no damage to the existing landscape.
The primary objective of the current invention is to incorporate the use of a new or existing irrigation system to deter the entrance of any intruder that may cause costly damage to an individuals private landscaping.
An additional objective of the current invention is to allow the use of any irrigation device that incorporates the use of sprinkling water in specified area. The design of the current invention, in addition, disallows easy detection by would-be intruders.
Another objective of the current invention is to allow protection of landscaping at a relatively low cost to the interested consumer. The current invention allows such an objective by incorporating simple methods of operation, installation, and not requiring an expensive irrigation method of control such as an irrigation sprinkler controlling apparatus making use of a 110V power supply.